Secret Admirer
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Rachel gets a rose from a secret admirer on Valentines. Will the sender be who she wants or will she be dissapointed? Femmslash. don't like don't read.


Valentines Day when your sixteen years old isn't that big of a deal unless you have someone to share it with, but to Rachel Berry Valentines Day has always been a holiday made to sell candy and couples. If it wasn't for the teachers making a rule about it she would have never gotten a valentine, but now being in high school there was no teacher's enforcing it and instead of valentines they're roses so Rachel didn't expect anything. She was fine with it because she knew that the person she liked would never get her anything because they were currently taken and never paid attention to her anyways. She spent the week before Valentines watching all of her peers excitedly waiting in line to buy a rose for their friend or someone they wanted to date and she didn't pay attention to it. She still didn't pay attention on the Friday before Valentines when they interrupted her home room to hand roses out until one rose landed on her desk.

She looked up at a guy she knew was named Brad and said, "I think you're mistaken."

"Rachel Berry?" he asked looking at his list. She nodded and he said, "Nope that's for you and so is this." He handed her a card that had her name on it and a message in perfect handwriting.

"_I've noticed you from afar and even though we're not friends I want to be and more. From, your blonde Cheerio." _Rachel's first thought was the only person who was ever nice to her, a cheerio and blonde was Brittany and after class she found her in the hall with her friend Santana. Santana scared her so she waited till Brittany was alone to talk to her.

"Did you send me this?" Brittany looked at the rose confused.

"No, I only sent one to Santana because she sent me one." Her eyes lit up. "What's the card say?" Rachel read what it said and when she looked up into Brittany's eyes again she could see a mischievous glint in them. "I'll figure it out." Brittany said walking away before Rachel could ask what she would do. Rachel kept her eyes open the few days after the weekend for anyone who could be looking at her differently not letting hope get the best of her when she noticed the person who made her heart stop and beat faster than it ever had looking at her in the lunchroom during one day. After three of searching Rachel was about to give up when Brittany grabbed her while she was walking to her math class.

"I figured it out." The blonde pronounced proudly.

"Ok, who?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you they made me promise not to." The small brunette let out a frustrated groan.

"I can't be friends with them if they don't tell me."

"She told me if you want to meet her come to the football field today after school." Brittany said casually. Rachel's ears perked up at the word her.

"My secret admirer is a girl?" Brittany nodded.

"Is that bad?" Rachel shook her head.

"Thank." She shot behind her as she continued to walk to class. She let hope overcome her because she now had three pieces of evidence in her favor of saying her secret was the same girl she liked. Her hope grew more in her last period of the day which she had with her crushes boyfriend and when he walked in looking sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he sat next to her. They'd been sort of friends so she felt close enough to ask him.

"Quinn just dumped me." She expertly hid her smile and excitement as the class went on. Finally the bell rang and after visiting her locker she walked out to the football filed to find the football teams and the cheerios practicing. She smiled at Brittany who excitedly skipped over to her.

"She's not here yet, but she'll be here soon. Just go sit on the bench." Rachel did what Brittany said and waited. She looked around at the girls and her heart fell to her stomach when she saw Quinn standing in the back talking to Santana. She thought about leaving, but curiosity got the best of her and she stayed for the whole hour of the girls practice. She noticed a few cheerios arrive late but didn't recognize any of them. Brittany came up to her afterwards and Rachel looked at her expectantly.

"She wants to talk to you behind the bleachers in five minutes." Rachel rolled her eyes but still got up to walk behind the bleachers. She texted her daddy telling him she was still at school and he replied telling her to call when she needed a ride. By the time she'd gotten his response she had been waiting for ten minutes.

"Oh, come on." Rachel mumbled. "It's not gonna be her so why am I even waiting?" she asked herself.

"Do you usually talk to yourself?" Rachel heard a sweet voice ask behind her. Rachel felt her cheeks blush as she turned around to find Quinn leaning against the bleachers dressed in a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"No actually just when I'm frustrated." Rachel replied feebly.

"Oh, who are you waiting for?" Quinn asked taking a few steps towards Rachel.

"It's stupid, but I got a rose from a secret admirer and Brittany said she knew who sent it." Quinn nodded still stepping closer to Rachel only stopping when they were a few inches apart.

"Did the note say 'I've noticed you from afar and even though we're not friends I want to be and more. From, your blonde Cheerio'?" Rachel felt her whole body light up.

"Did Brittany tell you what it said?" Rachel asked not wanting to sound like an idiot.

"Brittany couldn't remember what it said and the only reason I did was because it took me forever to figure out what to write." Realization hit Rachel.

"You sent it?" Quinn nodded.

"Is that bad? Am I not who you expected?" Rachel laughed nervously.

"You're exactly who I wanted to be here to be honest." Quinn smiled.

"Do you want to be friends first or can we skip it and kiss right now?" Quinn's voice sounded nervous and it made Rachel get the courage to lean up and attach the blonde's lips on her owns.

"I guess that answers my question." Quinn said breathlessly when they broke apart. They laughed and Rachel felt like she might just start liking Valentines Day if Quinn was by her side.


End file.
